My Zathura: Space Adventure!
by PsychopathicThoughts
Summary: What if Walter had a twin sister named Taylor? what if she was in the action of the movie? Lots more twists and turns! More Drama! More suspence! More adventure! This is a retelling of the movie! GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEASE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of it all

**Hey! This is me I wanted to make a Zathura fanfic! I know its weird and I'm the first person to write one! Yay! Anyways In this version I'm going to have Walter be in 6****th**** grade instead of 4****th****, don't ask why I just want It like that. Haha. Anyways… well the reason why I'm doing this is because Walter looks more like he is in 6****th**** grade then 4****th****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zathura or the characters**

**Claimer: I own my OC Taylor and some of the stuff that didn't happen at all.**

**Please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 1**

**How it all started…**

I sat on the steps next to my little brother Danny. He has golden brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a blue button up shirt with a red shirt underneath and camouflage pants. Danny was my little teddy bear, but sometimes he can also be very, very annoying, but what can I say he's my brother and that's what they do, right? Danny and I watched our older brother Walter and our dad play catch. Danny was waiting for his turn. He was patient yet impatient at the same time. I'm always impatient. I hate waiting, to me it seems like a waste of time, who wants to wait? I sighed. Every time we our at our dad's we get to have our own special time with him. For example, Like Walter playing catch with dad. The deal was Walter and Danny each get 25 throws and then he goes back to work. I already had my time with dad and he was helping me with my homework but I didn't get my full turn because Walter interrupted it by asking if he could play catch with dad outside. I was mad. Walter and I had a relationship that was like this: Happy at each other! Mad at each other! Happy, Mad, Happy. Mad, and it would go on and on. Walter was only a 2 minutes and 30 seconds older than me. Yes, Walter and I are fraternal twins. The only difference between us is that I have long sandy brown wavy hair and Walter had brown. You can tell we are twins but yet you can tell us apart because we look nothing alike. Walter has brown hair that has gel in the front and he also has dark brown eyes like mine. He Is wearing a blue T-shirt with white sleeves under it and gray shorts. I wore shorts just like Walters but only dark green, and a white shirt with a black star. Danny and Walter didn't see eye to eye most of the time. Everyday, Walter and Danny have at least 1 fight and they will turn to me and ask who was right or who was wrong or who should play first and blah blah blah! I looked down at Danny's hands he was holding onto his baseball glove. I looked up and continued to watch. I was counting the throws so Dad didn't brake his promise.

"22...23...24...25!" I whispered with a smile on my face.

"Alrighty, Danny its your turn!" Dad shouted. Danny stood up and started putting on his glove. Walters smile turned into a frown and his arms were out.

"What? I didn't get my full turn!" Walter exclaimed

"Yeah you did, Walter! I counted, Dad said 25" I said. Walter glared at me, he always did that when I never defended him. Its not my fault! I was just making sure Danny got his turn and besides he ruined my turn!

"Yep, she's right. 25 that's what I said.

"That's not fair" Walter protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Its exactly fair, come on Danny. Time for your turn then I gotta work for an hour" Dad said squinting his eyes from the sun. Walter slouched down and lazily walked over to me with some grumbles. Danny walked past him and turned around to face him.

"You know, your not the only one who gets a turn" Danny said. I really wanted to hug him because I loved Danny's voice so much! It was adorable!

"Your not the only one who gets a turn!" Walter mocked. I shoved my elbow in his ribs. "Ow!" Walter exclaimed. Walter glared at me.

"Guys. Alright Danny, Keep your eye on the ball, you got it this time. You ready?" Dad asked. Danny nodded and Dad threw the ball. Unsuccessfully Danny didn't catch it. I frowned and Walter put his arms up then back down. Walter was annoyed, I glared at him and looked at Danny. Danny looked at me with a frown on his face.

"That was a bad throw. A bad throw…" dad said as Danny threw It and dad struggled to catch it as it tumbled my his feet.

I smiled and put 2 thumbs up telling Danny he did a good job. Danny gave me a half smile and turned back to the game.

"Okay, here we go! You can do this" dad reassured. I smiled.

Dad started saying this stuff that got Danny excited and getting ready to catch the ball.

"Can he get it? Can he get it?" Dad asked. Then out of no where Walter runs and grabs the ball. Cheering himself on. I stood up and put my arms on my hips.

"Your such a dick!" Danny yelled throwing his baseball glove to the ground. I gasped and watched as he ran by.

"Danny!" I called out. I frowned and turned towards Walter with a motherly look on my face. Walter looked at me and our dad.

"What? It was a awesome catch" Walter said. Dad went inside to look for Danny. I turned towards Walter and rolled my eyes as I walked up the steps and inside our house to the kitchen. I could hear Walters foot steps following me. I opened the freezer and took out a strawberry popsicle.

"Hey can you get me one?" Walter asked setting his baseball glove and baseball on the table. I shut the freezer and shook my head.

"Nope" I simply said licking my popsicle and putting the wrapper in the garbage. Walter looked at me with a face that said 'what did I do to you?' I raised an eyebrow and sat down at our table. Walter rolled his eyes and went over to the freezer.

"You know its true" Walter said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at my popsicle.

"What's true?" I asked licking it again.

"That if Danny wasn't born, Mom and Dad would have still be together" Walter said licking his popsicle. I frowned. I hated it when Walter did this. He would always say that It was Danny's fault when it really wasn't.

"Walter, even if Danny wasn't born, mom and dad would still be divorced" I said licking my popsicle. I knew right about now Walter was rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Whatever, you know its true" Walter said on his way out.

**10 minutes later**

I was laying on the floor drawing my pictures in my sketch book. Walter was listening in on Dad's and Danny's conversation. He asked me if he had an imagination and I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants. I'm still giggling about it now. Walter sat in the chair waiting for dad to come down. When we heard his foot steps Walter threw the ball but dad caught it with a jump.

"Don't do that" dad instructed.

"Wanna play catch?" Walter asked. I rolled my eyes and continued drawing the picture.

"We just played catch" Dad said.

"No, foot ball catch" Walter said with hope in his voice. The phone rang after that. Dad turned back to Walter with the ball still in his arms.

"I have to work for an hour" Dad said throwing the ball at Walter.

"But its Saturday" Walter groaned

"Tell me about it" Dad said turning to his office where the phone rang. We both got up and followed Dad. Walter carried the football and a cup of juice with him.

"All you ever do is work" Walter complained.

"Nice try" Dad said picking up the phone and answering it.

"hello? Oh bill, yeah sorry do you mind if I call you back in… 2 minutes? Thanks" Dad said putting his phone back down.

"look, I have a really important meeting this afternoon, I really have obe ready for it" Dad said looking at me and Walter. Walter's and my eyes widened.

"Your going out?" I asked

"Yes I'm going out- well I'm going to a meeting. Your going to be at your mom's house anyway" My mouth dropped open. Walter looked at me then at dad

"Were going to mom's house tomorrow" Walter said.

"No, today" Dad said moving back and forth in his chair trying to get everything organized.

"This is a 4 day dad week" Walter said.

"No 3 day dad week, 4 day last week, 4 day next week, 3 day this week, 4 day mom week this week" Dad said. Walter and I looked at each other then at our dad.

"That's not fair" Walter wined

"To who?" dad asked looking down at his papers then at us.

"To anyone!" I exclaimed.

"I have to work" Dad said getting up and looking through his papers.

"We would have all the time we wanted if Danny wasn't around" Walter said walking around fidgeting with the football. I rolled my eyes.

"Well Danny is around" Dad snapped back. Walter stood in front of Dad's desk as he sat down.

"Alright, 5 throws" Walter said throwing the ball to Dad.

"Hmm…let me think about that. I have to work!" Dad snapped again getting irritated. He threw the ball back at Walter. Danny comes out of the corner with something in his hand.

"Dad! I'm ready to play smash brothers!" Danny called coming by Walters side.

"What? You told him you would play smash brothers?" Walter questioned throwing the ball back at dad.

"No I didn't tell him I was going to play smash brothers!" Dad defended.

"Your playing catch with Walter?" Danny asked pointing at Walter.

"He might if you weren't around!" Walter said.

"Stop being mean, Walter!" I snapped defending Danny. Dad kept saying 'guys!' over and over again trying to stop the fight.

"That's what I have been saying! Everybody is trying to ruin my life" Danny said

"You never keep your promises!" Walter argued

"At least he spends time with you!" I shouted

"All you care about is Walter!" Danny wined.

"There is only one of me okay?" Dad yelled braking the feud. Everyone turned silent and looked up at our dad as he continued." I don't like the situation either, it sucks, b-but this is the best I can do! So climb off my back and give me 2 inches of space will you?" Dad said. We all turned silent. As he sighed and sat back down in his chair. "You know, some days guys, you gotta grow up all at once. I need today to be one of those days" Dad said in a quiet and soft voice.

After 10 minutes of peace and quiet another argue started again but luckily I wasn't in it. I just sat on my bed still drawing my picture. I looked down at it and frowned and started erasing it. Dad came in my room telling me that he was leaving to go get a new copy of his car, he will be back in 10 minutes, and that Lisa my older sister was in charge. I groaned. Lisa was my big sister, she had long brown reddish hair and was always asleep in bed. Lisa would give me some of her clothes if they didn't fit her anymore. But most of them were pink and I thought it was gross so I would give it to this girl named Nicole at my school.

I. Hate. Pink.

As you can tell. I like wearing stuff that isn't Purple or Pink!

After dad left another fight happened between Danny and Walter but I didn't bother to get in it. I wanted to stay away from them for at least an hour. But I couldn't help myself so I walked out the door 10 minutes after the fight. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Walter looked at me.

"Sup?" He said. I looked around looking for Danny.

"Walter, What did you do?" I asked in a panicy voice

"What do ya mean, sis?" Walter asked acting innocent

"I mean, Where is Danny?" I asked

Walter opened his mouth but was cut off when Danny walked in behind me holding a game. "I'm right here" Danny said. I turned around and smiled.

"Did Walter do something?" I asked. Danny looked at me then to Walter and back at me.

"Nope" He said I knew Danny was lying but I let it slide because I didn't want to deal with more yelling. "Look what I found in the basement" Danny said showing us the cover of a board game. I didn't want to be mean but I don't like board games anymore neither does Walter.

"looks dumb and old" Walter said. I frowned but I had to admit it was true. Danny frowned and looked back down at it.

"I like it" He said and sat down on the floor behind the chair Walter sat in. "Yeah you would, its for babies" Walter mumbled. I smacked him across the head with a glare.

"Walter, Taylor this is cool come check it out" Danny said enthusiastically. I smiled and walked over to Danny and looked down at the board game. It had a space back ground that had the sun, mars, space men, and other space stuff. It was like a race car track but only with rocket ships with red blue and white dots that count as the spaces and the track being yellow. It looked like the goal was to get to the black ball that had a 'Z' on it. At the bottom it had numbers on it and had a turner that said 'Zathura' and next to that had a button that said 'Go'.

"What's Zathura?" Danny asked. Walter didn't answer so u decided to.

"I don't know" I answered. Danny looked down at the game then back at me and Walter.

"Will you play with me?" Danny asked me. I frowned I really wanted to play with him but I had to finish my homework.

"Sorry Dan, I have to do my homework" I frowned but then smiled and ruffled his hair. I walked over to the chair that was next to Walters and grabbed my homework that was on the nightstand. "Will you play with me, Walter?" Danny asked with hope in his voice.

"No" Walter said imminently with a bored tone.

"I wont cheat" Danny said

"Yeah you will" Walter snapped, I felt bad that I couldn't play with Danny I really wanted to but I had to get this homework done. I sighed and shrugged it off. I watched Danny turn the turner 2 times very slowly suddenly the button 'Go' popped up. It made me jump. I watched closely as Danny hesitated but pushed it, the numbers at the bottom said 6. Suddenly the red rocket ship at the bottom started to move 6 spaces up. I jumped as a card appeared out of a slot and made a dinging noise.

"A card came out!" Danny said happily. I smiled.

"Fascinating" Walter sarcastically said keeping his eyes glued to the screen. I frowned and looked at the Danny as he struggled to read the card.

Danny walked over to me and held the card in front of my face. "Hey Tay, can you read this?" He asked. I sighed and took the card and read it out loud.

"Meteor show, Take evasive action" I said out loud.

"What's evasive action?" Danny asked

"Its when you get away from something" Walter answered for me

"What do I have to get away from?" Danny asked curiously. I shrugged and thought for a moment.

"I don't know but maybe-" I was cut off as a red ball of light shot threw the card. We looked at the card then at the floor and saw it made a hole with some smoke slithering out. We looked up and saw there was a hole on the ceiling too. The TV cut out as static filled the screen. The floor started shaking like we were about to have an earth quake. Another light shot at the ground by Walter, then the vase full of our grandmother's ashes.

"Grandma!" Danny exclaimed

The light started shooting everything, we can hear the sound of glass shattering fill our ears. That's when we realized these lights were meteors.

"Its meteors!" Danny yelled. Danny started panicking and ran in circles.

"take a evasive action! Take evasive action!" Danny chanted. Walter jumped off the chair and dodged the meteors. More meteors were shooting one broke the table in half! Just one! Danny dodged all of them. I one headed straight towards me and I jumped off the chair in time. Walter dodged most of the turning a lot that he almost tripped. Walter hid in the fire place were it was safe. Danny and I were still dodging some of the meteors.

"Taylor! Danny! Over here! Come on! Its safe! Hurry! Come on! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry! " Walter yelled gesturing to the fire place as he was saying that Danny was confused and dodged some of the meteors. I ran over to Danny and grabbed him by the wrist dragging him to the fire place. On the way there Danny grabbed his pet and took him with us. I sat next to Walter and hid in his shirt not looking at what was happening. I could only hear the sound of glass braking and the sounds of meteors hitting the ground. I could feel Walter's hands on my back shaking. He was scared too. Soon after 30 more seconds of meteors hitting the ground I could no longer hear anything just the smell of our wooden floor. I looked up and saw the dust and air slowly fall down. Suddenly, The TV came back on. We all turned our attention to it. Then a big meteor hit the TV. I buried my face back into Walters shirt. He slowly got up and helped me up. I didn't want to look at the scene. So I hid behind Walter. As they approached the Big meteor.

"I don't think we should play that game anymore" Danny said shaking his head. I felt Walter move to his left and I could tell they were observing something. I didn't want to look because I didn't know how much trouble we were going to get into. They started taking steps and I looked down to see were they were heading. They were at the door way to the Living room.

"That's weird. It only hit the living room" Walter said. I peeked and he was right it perfectly ended at the living room door way. I let go of Walters shirt and slowly followed behind. We walked into the room were you enter the house. We looked up and saw a big hole to the right side of the room. We slowly looked up and saw the hole the meteor made. It was weird because it was… night?

"Wow…outer space" Danny said

"No its just night time" Walter replied. I looked at both of them.

"That fast? Why hasn't mom come picked us up yet then?" I asked. Walter looked at me and didn't answer.

"I don't know Walter, I haven't seen it this close before" Danny said. I looked back up and Danny was right. The stars were close. Very close. I looked back down and saw that Danny was walking towards the door. Danny reached for the door knob.

"Wait" Walter and I said in union. Danny opened the door a crack and we saw a golden glow appear through the crack and on Danny's face.

"Walter, Taylor come check this out" Danny said in amazement. Walter and I both hesitated and took slow steps towards the door. Walter took my hand and opened the door. My eyes widened that's when I realized Danny was right.

We were in outer space.

Next thing I knew we were staring down at my sister in her room.

"Tell her" I said

"Danny, you tell her" Walter repeated but to Danny.

"You tell her" Danny snapped

"You should she wont freak out that much" Walter suggested

"We really shouldn't even be in here" Danny said. Walter and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, were in outer space!" I said

"Yeah, it doesn't matter anymore!" Walter said

"Then you guys wake her". Walter looked at me then at Lisa.

"Fine" Walter sighed and started shaking Lisa calling her name. Soon Lisa woke up and pushed Walter away and he stumbled back.

"Go away!" Lisa groaned. Walter frowned.

"What's the rule about being in my room?" She asked putting her hand in front of they're faces.

"Were not aloud in unless its an emergency" We all said in union.

"Then, what's the emergency?" She asked. She looked at me shocked. Usually I don't go in her room so she likes me best. That's usually the reason why she's so nice to me and not the boys. Its all because I listen to her. Plus, she my big sister and I'm her only little sister. They boys started talking at the same time.

"Shut up!" Lisa shouted. Walter walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up.

"Look" he said as he did the action.

"Oh no…" Lisa muttered

"Yeah!" We all said happy that she got what we tried to say.

"What do we do?" Danny asked

"Its already dark? I'm going to be so late!" Lisa exclaimed ripping the sheets off her and heading towards the bathroom.

"Were in outer space!" Me and Walter said in union as we chased her to the bath room. She slammed the door in our faces. We all looked at each other then at the door and started pounding on it, screaming her name.

"Shut up! And listen to me! Dad put me in charge while he is gone and that means you have to do what I say. Now do me a favor and leave me alone, go down stairs and stay out of my face!" She yelled.

"Lisa, Its an emergency" Walter said. She sighed and gave us a chance.

"Is the house on fire?" she asked

"No" Walter replied

"Is anyone hurt?" She asked

"No" Walter replied rolling his eyes.

"Then leave" She yelled looking them. How I knew? She says if she's not looking at me then she isn't yelling at me.

"Lisa, please this game is really freaky can you please watch what this thing does" I asked. Lisa looked at me then at the boys.

"If you boys, are putting her up to this your dead" Lisa threatened

"no! no! watch!" They both said and showed her what the game did. Unfortunately nothing happened this time. They did it again and we soon heard cracking noises come from Lisa's bathroom door. We all turned our head to the door and saw that ice was growing over it. Our eyes widened.

I knew that this game was a nightmare.

**How was that? If you liked it REVIEW and tell me whatcha think! I think I might actually like this story. Well anyway….Thanks! !REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: What a small robot can do

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Hurray! *jumps up and down clapping while everyone stares* I'm going to start where they are showing Lisa the game because I messed up on the chapter and I want to redo it but I don't want to go back and re-type that scene, but if I did do that while I was talking then I wouldn't be rambling on about this so lets just read the chapter! .**

"No! no! its not a joke!" Walter repeated

"No! its not! Watch!" Danny said setting the game down.

I laid against the wall and I would look at them and glance down at Lisa once in a while.

"Alright, so um… whined the key" Danny said pointing at the key.

"Alright, so I'm whinnying the key" Walter repeated but his hands on the key and twisting it 2 times just like Danny did. Then the button popped out with the dinging noise.

"So...now you push the button!" Danny exclaimed

"I push the button!" Walter exclaimed along with Danny. The numbers on the bottom started rolling.

"So…then the numbers start whining like-" Danny was cut off by Walter

"9!" Walter exclaimed

"Yeah like 9. Then your ship- the blue ship- because the red one is mine and I rolled a 5, so then it goes to 9 which would be right there" Danny explained pointing at the blue space. I looked over at Lisa her face was annoyed and impatient.

"Alright" Walter said

"Okay, then the card is going to pop out" Danny said starting to get excited.

"the card…the card…The card!" Walter and Danny chanted in union. "Here's the scary part" Danny wined as e covered his ears. Walter snatched the card away from the game slot.

"Alright, The card…Your promoted to star ship captain move ahead 2 spaces" As Walter read it his voice became disappointed. Danny wined and the blue ship moved to spaces ahead. Lisa nodded.

"Fascinating" Lisa said sarcastically while shutting the bathroom door. I ran to the door and started banging on it.

"Lisa! Wait! No! wait!" Walter begged

"Lisa! Lisa! Lisa! Wait! Aww man!" Danny wined

"Wait! Lisa that didn't count! This thing is crazy! Please!" I begged but what I expected she didn't answer. Walter turned to the game and turned the key. The 'GO' button didn't make its dinging noise and Walter tried to push it but it made a noise a buzzing noise. Walter put his arms out by his side. "Its stuck!" Walter exclaimed. "Maybe I have to go?" Danny suggested as he pushed the button the numbers started rolling again. I gulped.

"4, see it was my turn" Danny said as we watched the red rocket ship move to its spot. The card popped out of its slot. Walter tried to grab it but I did instead. Danny covered his eyes bracing himself.

"Shipmate, enters cryonic sleep chamber. For 5 turns?" I read. Walter looked at me and took the card reading it himself. Danny took his hands off his face and looked at me and Walter. "What the heck does that mean?" Danny asked. When I opened my mouth I was interrupted by the sound of something cracking. We slowly turn our heads were the noise was coming from.

The Bathroom.

I gulped. Ice slowly started growing over the door. Smoke started coming from under it. The smoke slowly approached us. We were still looking at the ice growing on the door.

"Lisa?" Walter called out. The was no response to Danny decided to brake the silence.

"Does cryonic mean ice?" Danny asked. Walter got up and pushed on the door trying to budge it. I walked over to help him. Me and Walter struggled and we turned to Danny.

"Could you help us?" We asked in union. Danny walked over to the door and helped. We all pushed on the door as hard as we can and after a minute the door finally opened. Walter slowly opened it and we saw that everything was frozen over.

Everything.

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Everything looked actually beautiful like it snowed outside. And each snowflake took its turn flying down and landing. I turned my head and gasped

Lisa…

She was frozen in place. She was frozen over too. But not to frozen just enough so she was stuck in place. You could still see her color and everything. I jumped as Danny grabbed my shirt and hid behind me.

"I killed her!" Danny exclaimed

"You didn't kill her, Dan" I whispered in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, she is frozen in cryonic sleep" Walter reassured.

We all turned our attention back to Lisa. Her hand was reached out to the frozen water as if she was trying to feel the temperature of it. Walter shook his head.

"I gotta melt her" He said and walked out.

"Walter!" I called out but it was no use he was gone. Me and Danny slowly walked up to Lisa's frozen body to get a good look. I could feel Danny's grip on my shirt tightened.

Suddenly I saw flames, I turned my head and saw Walter with hairspray and a lighter. My eyes widened.

"Walter! Are you crazy?" I screamed. Walter looked at me and turned it off.

"We cant just leave her here like this!" Walter yelled back.

"Guys! Maybe we should read the instructions…" Danny suggested.

Walter cleaned off the board and turned it over and started reading the instructions.

"Zathura, Attention space adventurers! Zathura waits, Do you have what It takes to navigate the galaxy? Its not the fame of heart, but once you embark on your journey there's no turning back until Zathura is reached, The pieces reset at the end of the game. Play more and more for different adventures"

Walter read. I listened to every word he said. Making sure I got everything.

"That's it, we gotta keep playing" Walter said throwing the board to the side. Danny looked at Walter like he was crazy. Walter sat down by the game board and looked down at it. I sat down too.

"I'm not playing that thing" Danny said. Walter and I looked at each other. I brushed my side bangs out of my eyes.

"Yes we are, it says we go home if we win" Walter said

"It didn't say that at all" Danny snapped

"Pieces reset after the end of each game, That means we get to go home when were done with this stupid thing!" I protested pointing at the instructions.

"All I know is when we play this game, bad things happen" Danny said

"All I know is I played that game and I got promoted, so I'm gonna win this thing and get us back home" Walter announced. I smiled.

That's my big brother.

"Wait, wait, wait, can we-" Danny was cut off

"Don't be a baby" Walter said

"I'm not a baby" Danny snapped

"Guys, seriously?" I said.

Walter looked at Danny and shook his head. He looked down at the game and turned the key 2 times. The 'Go' button popped up with a ding. Walter pushed it. The numbers rolled and went to number 8.

"Look number 8, I'm half way there" Walter pointed out. Danny gulped. The blue ship landed and a card popped out with another ding. I grabbed the card and read it.

"Your robot is defective" I read.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked

"It means my robot is broken" Walter answered.

"We don't even have a robot" Danny said. Then we heard a noise coming from the hall way. We saw a shadow get closer, and closer to us, I gulped and grabbed Walter's hand. A small silver robot with red glowing eyes came out of the corner walking towards us.

"Emergency, Emergency" It repeated. I let out a giggle.

"That's your robot?" I giggled

"At least I got one" Walter said

"Well…What does it do?" Danny asked

"Anything I want" Walter replied. Walter turned to look at the robot and smirked.

"Get me a juice box, B-i-o-tch!" Walter called out

"don't do that!" Danny announced

"Why not its my robot" Walter said.

As they fought I watched the robot, It started getting bigger by each second.

"Uh…guys" I called out

"You might make it mad" Danny said

"Its three inches tall, ill pun him across the room, its my robot anyway the card says." Walter smirked

"I never said it wasn't your robot. You don't have to be a jerk about it" Danny snapped

"guys?" I called out again. It was at least 6'0 now

"Dude, your just jealous because I have a robot and you don't" Walter said rolling his eyes.

"Why would I-" Danny was cut off by me.

"Guys!" I shouted. They robot was done growing by now.

"Emergency!" The robot announced in a deeper voice.

"Emergency" I was still growing just a little more. I grabbed Walters shirt and hid behind him. The robots arms started coming out.

"Alien life form must destroy" It said. My eyes widened and I tightened my grip.

"Walter, I think he is talking about you" I whispered. Walter looked over his should and gulped backing up. Suddenly, The robot was gliding towards us. We screamed. Walter grabbed me and jumped out of the way. The robot smashed into the fireplace. Walter slowly got up.

"ow…my head" I groaned. Walter put his hand out.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly and grabbed his hand. He lifted me up. We turned our attention to the robot who was frozen in place at the fireplace. Danny slowly walked from behind the couch to us. We sat there in silence as we watched the robot making sure it was dead. We all jumped as the robot moved its arm, and the other. It slowly turned its head towards me and Walter. The red light was shining on both of us. I hid behind Walter again.

"Danny, Take your turn" Walter instructed. Danny didn't hesitated and quickly ran over to where the game board was. The robot struggled even more to get out of the fire places grip. I looked over at Danny and his eyes widened.

"There's no key!" Danny announced.

"Find it!" Walter shouted. I ran over to where Danny was and helped search for the key. The robot struggled even more and started jumping.

Danny and I were scraping the dust of the ceiling to find the key. I was panicking, I started searching as fast as I could. Danny and I watched as we saw that Walter found the key but the robot had one of its hands out and was snapping at Walter. I gasped and hoped Walter would make it. Successfully Walter grabbed it and ran to our side giving Danny the key.

"Come on, come on! Hurry!" Walter rushed

Danny put the key back in. I watched as the robot got something out of its back. My eyes widened as I saw it added it to its arm and used it as a blade trying to get its self out. It succeeded and ran towards Walter. Walter sprinted and ran. The robot ran after Walter acting like me and Danny weren't there what so ever.

"Take your turn Danny! Now! Hurry!" I screamed. Danny flinched. Walter ran into the living room and jumped over the couch. The robot glided across the room and out the window.

"Why didn't you go? I could've been killed!" Walter exclaimed

"I was scared, but its okay because he's gone isn't he?" Danny asked but he was wrong as the robot blasted through the window behind Danny. Danny flinched. The robot slipped and left a track of flames on the floor.

We all slowly walked over to the other side of the room to get a good look where the robot crashed in. I thought It was over but yet I was wrong, the robot got back up slowly on its feet. Steam came out of its gaps on his head.

"Danny, take your turn" Walter instructed again. Danny very quickly turned the key 2 times. The button popped out and Danny pushed it. The numbers started rolling.

"Danny give me the card" Walter gritted his teeth.

"Its still moving" I said

The red rocket ship was still going.

"come on, come on," I repeated finally that's when the card came out with a ding.

"The card!" Me and Danny said in union. Walter grabbed the card and left. Suddenly everything started shaking again except we were tilting to the side this time. Danny and I watched as the board started sliding away. We stood up, looked up and saw…

the sun…

To be Continued…

**Yay! I have always wanted to say that! :D**

**Well you know what to do! Push the button on the bottom of the page that says 'Review' okay? Well anways….**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
